Cassie
by redpiratejeanine
Summary: I watched this movie yesterday: Push. So I decided to make kind of a crossover where Cassie meets a guy named Alex but then discovers his second name. I was bored and it was late so I don t really know what I wrote. If you haven t seen the movie Push you won t understand very much but it is still pretty good. Hope you enjoy!


"Do I really have to go to _school_?" I say furiously.

He looks at me stunned. I just got a vision of me sitting in a desk…in a boring _school. _He frowns at me and laughs. I know he already knew I was going to see it. He´s always annoying in that way.

"Did you forget you were sixteen?" he asks laughing "you have to go to school; maybe that way your ability will be better, easier. You should thank me"

"I can´t go to _school _Nick! And…and what will you pay it with?" I complain

"We have enough money for the next ten years" he says holding up a bag.

I take it and open it. It´s full of bills. I´m about to ask him where he got it from but I already know the answer to that. _Hook. _That stupid shifter just got my life boring by turning paper to bills; I'll get to kill him some day. He won´t change his mind because the vision isn´t changing.

"I´m officially your older brother" he says

"_Annoying _older brother" I correct him "What will my story be? I can´t tell I have magic powers" I say wiggling my fingers in front of his face.

"Hmmm… our father… died a long time ago and left us his money for us to survive" he frowns "that was easier than I thought it would be"

"Okay, I'll go to school" I say "but only if… I can keep my highlights" I say pointing at the red highlights in my hair.

"Deal" he says smiling

"And!" I add "If you buy me a new cell phone and notebook"

"What happened to your old notebook and phone?" he says frowning

"Nothing. They´re just… _old_" I smirk and leave to my room.

School will start in a week. I don´t need to get past exams because Kira already convinced the director of the school I already passed them. I don´t think school can be that difficult. I can see visions of the exams if I want to. Thank god it has no uniform, so I can go whatever way I want.

Having my abilities has gotten dangerous. People try to track me down and want to use me to tell the future and stuff. Even if the division is down, people are still making experiments on watchers like me. If someone found out I was a watcher, or even suspected it, I would be in danger. Maybe school will make me camouflage and make me harder to find.

It´s six in the morning, I feel someone shaking my shoulder. It´s Nick. I just remembered I have school this morning. I get up and change to a black short-sleeved shirt, my black skirt and my high black boots. I slung my bag over my shoulder with my new sketchbook, markers and cell phone. I will go on my skateboard to school, it isn´t far.

I walk to the office with Nick behind me. He gets my schedule and locker number and gives them to me. I had mixed emotions about this start: I was willing to kill Nick for making me do this, I was tired as hell because it was six in the morning and I was a little bit nervous and scared because I have no idea how this works. I look at Nick for support and he kisses my forehead, hugs me and leaves. I walk to my locker and leave my skate and schedule in there. I check my schedule and have first English.

I take out the books they gave me and walk towards the class. The corridors are empty but my mind sees endless possibilities of the future: decisions, actions, places and people. I draw as I walk, not seeing where I'm heading to. I open the door and, with my eyes in the sketchbook, walk to the nearest desk. I turn the pages and see that scene again, stare at it for a second, close it and put in my bag. When I look up the teacher is checking the list and calling names. I bury my face in my crossed arms above the desk and close my eyes. I´m so tired I could sleep all day and I'm about to when I hear my name.

"Cassie Holmes?" it´s the teacher "we have a new student, I see"

I stand up and everybody turns to watch me "yeah, it´s me" I say plucking my hands in my pockets.

"Welcome to Sina High School" she says nodding at me "My name is Mrs. Cassidy, I´ll be your English teacher for this year"

She said which book and page number to open and I did as she said, like all the rest of the classroom. It´s a little difficult because it´s my first time at school, but it gets easier as soon as I finish the first one. I finish fast so get out my sketchbook to continue drawing. I´m a scrappy artist, but I manage to capture what I see in the black pages.

The next periods were the same, easy. By the middle of the day I felt tired and full of unnecessary information, it was school after all. It was lunch time so I went to the cafeteria. I picked up a tray and did the line like everyone else. When I got my food ready I walked past the cafeteria to seek empty tables, but there were none apparently. I was about to turn and sit in the corridor when someone grabbed my arm from behind. I turn to shout at the person who dared to _touch _me but stop when I see that everyone in the cafeteria turned silent and was staring at me, no, not at me, at _him. _

He´s a little taller than me, so I have to raise my eyes to see his eyes. He is tall and handsome, with dark tanned skin and dark eyes. His smile looks white against his bronze skin. He has brown hair. And maybe, that´s why people are staring at him, maybe he´s popular, maybe the typical handsome boy that´s in every school, the kind of boy every girl falls for but is always single. I frown at him.

"Why are people staring at you?" I say, even though I already know the answer.

"No, they are staring at you" he says but I shake my head "Evelyn _is _probably staring at me, but still, you´re new, they´re staring at you"

"Em…boy?" I look to my arm "can you please let go of my arm?"

"Oh" he lets me go "sorry. I was going to tell you if you want to sit with me"

"Sure" I say "won´t your girlfriend get mad?" I ask nodding towards the blonde girl with a strapless shirt, probably Evelyn.

"She´s not my girlfriend" he says "she´s overly obsessed with me. A plastic if you ask me"

"Then let´s eat, I'm starving" I say to him as he walk to his table where the blonde girl, Evelyn, seems deadly jealous and angry, well, as angry as a Barbie can get.

He sits in the seat farthest to her and begins eating. There are no seats left so I turn around to go but he calls me and taps his lap. I laugh, pull a chair from another table and force it next to him. I lay the tray in the table and when I turn to him, he´s making a silly face and balancing in one leg of his stool. I laugh, but not of him, but of Evelyn, who´s more red than blood and trust me I know what color blood is. I cover my ears and gesture with my head to Evelyn which, after ten seconds starts screaming _really_ loud and everybody covers their ears. When she stops she stands furiously and storms out of the cafeteria with her two clones behind her.

I start laughing and he joins me. "I still don´t know your name" I tell him as I uncover my ears.

"Well, I'll let you guess" he says

"How much will you give me if I guess right the first time" I say smiling, it will be easy money.

"What? That´s impossible" he says "but if you do, I'll give you… twenty bucks and a ride home"

"Deal" I say and take out my sketchbook. He frowns but I ignore him. I try to see the future, how I will call him. I draw without breaking eye contact, he´s smiling at me, probably thinking I'm crazy. Look down and there are two names.

"Which name?" I say "First or second?"

"How did you know I had-"

"First or second?" I ask again

"Second" he says "but" he taps his ear with one finger and I lean towards it.

I whisper "Uriah" He is stunned when I pull back, my face still close to his, and smiles.

"Now first" he says

I sigh, "Alex" I say and then add "Alex Prior"

"No way" he says and the rest of the people in the table look also stunned.

"Yes way" I say and stand this time to leave for sure. I walk down the corridors when I remember I left my sketchbook at the table. I turn to go back and crash with someone, falling back.

"Sorry" he says helping me up "you forgot this" he holds my sketchbook up with two fingers and when I try to reach it he moves it "why do you draw so much?" he asks, but something in his voice makes me think he already knows the answer.

"It´s just… a hobby" I say grabbing the sketchbook and dumping it in my bag "you didn´t see through it, did you?" I say throwing him a dirty look.

He rises his arms and palms up and laughs "no need to worry Cassie" he says smiling "I don´t know what thoughts you have in there"

"How did you know my name?" now I'm getting suspicious about him. How did he know they were thoughts? Maybe he knows…

"You´re the new girl, everybody always knows the new girl" he rolls his eyes "it´s not like I'm your stalker or anything. Can I have your number?"

"Well, you _are _acting like a stalker" I say laughing as I take out a piece of paper and write my cell number. "But… I guess I'll trust you with this" I hand him the piece of paper and he smiles.

"See you in the future" he says winking. _He knows. _

I get to school wandering that day. _How did he know? Or was it just a joke that didn´t mean anything? Is he a watcher also? _There are so many questions that I can´t answer I'm going to drive myself mad. I´m so distracted that I crash with Nick when I get into the apartment.

"Hey!" he says "whoa, what happened to you?" he asks me, but I don´t understand.

"You´re not mad at me for sending you to that school" he exclaims "I thought you would hate me"

"Actually" I say looking at my feet "it wasn´t that bad"

"Did you make any… friends?" he says wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Well… kind of" I say looking up at him again "I made a girl go redder than blood from jealousy" I smirk "her ´boyfriend´ was friendlier to me than to her, she´s a plastic, and he´s like… like the cute handsome boy in the movie that everybody melts for"

"You know what" he says turning to his room "I will never understand girls"

The next weeks are simple and normal. I made new friends and got better at more courses. Like Nick said, it is exercising my mind, so it´s easier to control my visions now. I keep drawing a house though, every day that goes by, there are more details of the house. And after a week there is a shadow in front of the house. I don´t know who´s house it is, but I have my suspicions. I also have suspicions about Alex. He still makes jokes about ´the future´ and I keep suspecting if he´s one of us, like my mother and I. I haven´t told Nick about him particularly, because he would kill anyone that tries to hurt me or gets in my way.

I´m in the middle of art class when I get a vision that feels important. It´s just a dinners place sign and a tree, but somehow it _feels _important, like something that happens there is gonna change my life.

When it´s lunch time I sit with Cleo, Jake, Thalia and Alex. I sit next to Alex and Jake, and Cleo and Thalia are in front of us. Suddenly Alex leans close to me and whispers in my ear "I need to tell you something" and my whole body tenses. He stays there until I manage to nod "When lunch ends" he says and returns to his normal position. Thalia is trying to hide a giggle as well as Cleo; probably I'm blushing too hard. Jake bumps my shoulder and wiggles his eyebrows.

When we all finish lunch I try to act like I forgot what he told me, and maybe he also forgot because I'm already halfway to my locker. The corridors are empty, probably because everyone is in class already. Suddenly someone clamps a hand over my mouth from behind and another around my arm and pulls me into a janitor's closet. I didn´t see that one coming. The door closes behind me and I push whoever pulled me in here. The light turns on and I see…

"What the- Alex!" I yell to him slapping his face "Why did you do that?"

"First of all, Ow" he says with one hand in his cheek "Second: I asked you to meet me after lunch and you didn´t wait for me"

"Sorry, I thought you forgot because I didn´t see you" I complain crossing my arms "What did you want to tell me?" I raise a shoulder.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out with me" he comes closer "on a date maybe"

"On a what?" I ask "a date? Why would I go on a date with you?"

He smiles "I think you _would_ want to" he inches closer to me "wouldn´t you?"

"When and where?" I give him a skeptical look.

"Go to this address. Seven thirty" he hands me a piece of paper with an address written on it "I want to talk to you about something"

Then he kisses my cheek and leaves fast. I just stand there a few seconds, with a hand in my cheek, wondering if it was me, or the shelf behind me just moved when he kissed my cheek. A shiver goes down through me and I find myself smiling. I know what he wants to tell me

I arrive at the apartment fast. I find Nick watching T.V. and stand in front of it. He groans and puts the control up to me as trying to control me. When he realizes it won´t work he puts the control down and looks at me. He points one finger at me.

"Oh no" I say "you said you wouldn´t use it on me"

"Then move Cass!" he complains "what happened? Why are you so grumpy?"

"I need you to take me to buy clothes" I say crossing my arms "now"

"Wait" he says standing "since when are you a typical teenager?" he laughs "clothes for what?"

"Well…" I look at my feet "someone asked me out, okay?"

"Who? When? Why? A boy? What age?" he starts asking

"His name is Alex. Tonight. Because, apparently, he likes me. Yes, a boy. He´s a year older than me." I sigh "Does that answer your questions?"

"Fine" he says crossing his arms "I´ll take you shopping"

He takes me to a street where there are many stores. We go in many of them until I have a new outfit chosen. Also, he took me to get new dark blue highlights instead of pink ones, to match with what I bought. I have bought a dark blue new t-shirt, a pair of jean shorts, a new black bag and knee high black laced boots. It didn´t cost much, so Nick didn´t get mad at me for forcing him to take me to buy clothes.

I get changed and go to the address. It´s a little dinner place, but it looks like… I take out my sketchbook and flip through the pages and find the one from yesterday. The tree and the dinners sign… but there are no trees here, but it´s the same time so maybe…

"Hey" someone says from behind and I jump. I turn around and see it´s Alex.

"When will you stop giving me heart attacks?" I say putting a hand over my heart and sighing.

"Sorry" he says "and when will I stop having to apologize for every time I give you a heart attack?"

"When you stop provoking them" I reply laughing. I point to the little restaurant "Are we dining there?"

"No" he says "we´re not going to _dine, _we´re going to have some fun. C´mon" He takes my hand and guides me to a motorcycle. He puts an arm behind him and signals the back seat "Ladies first"

"Lady my ass" I say "let´s go!" He sits laughing and I sit behind him. "I´ve never rode a motorcycle" I say tapping his shoulder "What am I supposed to hold on to?"

"Here" he guides my hands around him and I blush but he doesn´t notice "Hold on tight if you don´t wanna fall"

He starts the engine and I hear it roar. We start moving at great speed through the streets. I feel the air pulling my hair back and see the lights flashing past me. I laugh when I hear the cars honking behind us. We sail the city, passing slow cars and red lights. Laughing and smiling. We cross bridges and go through the sidewalk honking to people.

Suddenly, he stops in an alley and gets off. I frown at him at first but then he tells me to try and drive. I first think he´s gone mad but then I jump to the front seat and put my feet on the pedals. The engine roars and I laugh. He climbs behind me and wraps his arms around me. I feel like I'm going to melt or burst into flames when he puts his hand above my hand on the starter. We start advancing fast and I feel his breathe on my neck.

I want to sit in something that is not moving so I head to a park. I find a bench and park the motorcycle next to it. I get off it and collapse on the bench breathing hard. Sometimes I get tachycardia when I get too excited or run too fast, but it´s nothing serious. He sits beside me and for a moment we just sit there until he clears his throat.

"I have to tell you something" he says looking at his fingers "it´s really secret"

"If it´s _so_ important why didn´t you tell me in the schools janitors closet?" I say frowning at him, but he doesn´t look up, he just sighs and shakes his head. "Fine, don´t trust me. You won´t tell me anyways"

"It´s not that I don´t trust you" he says looking up at me.

"I would already have _seen_ it if you have told me your secret, but you won´t" He knows. I get up and start walking away. Suddenly my bag starts pulling me back. I try to pull it down but it keeps pulling me back until I have to turn around and face him. _A mover._ He´s sitting in a tree branch to my right, so I have to look up at him. He takes the bag in his hands and takes out my sketchbook.

"It wasn´t that difficult to say" I yell to him, but not with anger, but with amusement. "Come down here and give it back"

He jumps down and lets the bag float above his head. "Come and get it watcher. See if you can get it"

"I know I will get it" I say tapping my head "Watcher remember? I don´t even have to be one to know what you want in change"

He leans against a tree trunk, with the bag still floating above him and I walk towards him. He holds it higher.

"Are you willing to make the deal?" he says smirking "or will you let me keep your sketchbook?"

"Give it to me" I say grabbing his shirt collar with one fist. "And shut up"

"Make me" he says. I shrug and tiptoe to press my lips to his. I stay there until the bag drops next to me. I grab it and pull back.

I hold it in front of him "Thank you"

He opens his mouth to speak and blinks "I didn´t see that one coming"

"That was much easier than I thought it would be" I say swinging the bag over my shoulder. "And, that didn´t happen, okay?"

"You´re weird" he says "and you talk too much"

"Well, two of my many charms"

"Can you see what I'll do next?" he asks me, testing me.

"Yeah" I say "you´ll take me home"

"Okay, I'll take you home" he claps his hands "but not on the motorcycle" he pulls me closer to him "I've been practicing this trick for a long time"

The floor starts cracking beneath us and suddenly starts rising, with us standing above it. I look beneath us until we are higher than any building, the air rushing and cold. He brings more pieces from beneath us and forms a platform. He grabs my wrists and pushes me gently away from him. I stand on it like I would stand anywhere else. I walk around and jump to be sure it holds me. I laugh and dance around, amazed he can do this. I hug my arms, it´s freezing up here.

With his hands still holding the ground, Alex takes off his jacket and puts it around my shoulders. I hold it closer to my arms so I am warmer. He moves the platform where I tell him to get to my apartment. He goes slow, but steady. I´m not afraid it will break, I know it won´t.

I stare into the night sky. I turn to him. "Alex… it´s a nice name"

"Uriah" he says "It´s nice to hear my real name"

"Real name? I thought it was your second name" I say

"Nah, I just changed it because I didn´t like it, so I say it´s my second name" he frowns "I didn´t like it then, but now, I like it better than Alex, it´s more… original"

"Yeah, sure" I say sarcastically "completely original, eh?"

"Oh, shut up" he says laughing "doesn´t it fit my extraordinary abilities?"

"What extraordinary abilities?" I tap my finger to my chin and frown "like the one to be extraordinary _annoying_?"

"_Annoying?" _he puts his hand to his chest and widens his eyes incuriously "I´m offended!"

I laugh and he shows a shy smile. We arrive at the roof of my building and I tell him to stop. He lowers the platform over the roof so that it forms a new layer over it. I stumble at first but then stand steady. I smooth my hair down because it must be disastrous by now, given by all the wind there was. He cracks his knuckles and looks at me expecting to be awarded or something.

"What are you expecting? An award?" I laugh at him.

"Well, yeah. I just paid my debt, I expect something in return" he says innocently.

"What are you?" I ask him "twelve?"

"And a half" he says raising one finger. "Problem with that?"

"No. Not at all"

I walk towards the little door, passing him. I go down the stairs to go to my apartment and he follows me. When I get to my floor, I look over my shoulder to see if he still is following me, and he is. I walk a little slower and he follows my pace. I laugh.

"Nick won´t let you come in" I say, without turning nor stopping.

"I´ll convince him" he says "I think he´ll understand"

We get to the door and I call him. "Hey Nick! Open up!" I knock on the door "Drop the gun, it´s me you dumbass"

He opens the door fiercely "Do you always have to do that?" Suddenly his eyes widen and he uses his telekinetic to push Uriah against the roof. He gives me an angry look "Who´s that? Did he follow you?"

"No" I sigh "do you really have to do that every time someone you don´t know arrives at our apartment? Put him down"

"No. Until you tell me who he is"

"He´s my _friend_" I say, putting it clear enough for him to understand "just a friend"

He sighs and Uriah drops to the floor, groaning. I help him up swinging one of his arms across my shoulders and help him get in. "I told you he wouldn´t let you in" I say to him "That´s the cost of not listening to a watcher"

"Well," Nick says closing the door. "It´s dinner time, so I guess…you can _stay_ and eat with us" He says it with no sympathy, a typical older-overprotective brother.

I sit him in a chair, and when I'm about to sit next to him, Nick pulls me to the other side, across from him. I sigh a take a sit, with Nick by my side. He brings the food and sets it on the table without moving a muscle; the plates just come floating in.

I didn´t tell him Uriah was a mover, because he would kill him. A group of watchers has gathered together to take us down, so I´m not safe anywhere. He might think he´s with them and trying to use me to get information in how to kill us. He´s way too over reactive when it comes to my safety, I appreciate it, but still, I don´t know why he is like that.

I push my hair back and tie it with my black string, like I always do, to eat without it coming to my face. I always have it hanging in my neck, or wrapped to my wrist or neck. I´m about to grab the Chinese sticks to eat when they float to my hand. I look up to Uriah, who´s hand is pointing at them, controlling them. I smile and see him smile too, he´s amusing and annoying, but nice at the same time. Nick doesn´t show any signs of notice to his acts, even though he seems to be analyzing him and trying to guess his height or weight. I try to take the Chinese sticks in my fingers steady, but he makes them spin and slip through my fingers until I catch them and start eating. He stops manipulating my food instruments and eats too.

Suddenly Nick breaks the silence "Why did you take my sister in a date?" he asks and I roll my eyes.

"It wasn´t a date" I say

"I wanted to chat with her and get to know her better before I started calling her my friend" he winks at me while Nick doesn´t notice and I laugh.

"The interrogation is over then" he says smiling and yawns "I´m gonna go to bed early tonight" he stands up and kisses my head "Night"

"Night!" I say and get up too.

I walk to the couch, stumbling over my own footsteps and technically fall on the couch. I sit up straight to take off my boots. I´m not a tall person so my feet touch the ground only with the high heels boots on. I groan as I crouch forward to un-make the lazes in the black boot. I slump backward before I can finish and laugh at myself swinging my feet and laughing more.

"What´s wrong with you?" I laugh more; I had forgotten Uriah was still here. I point laughing at my laces still laced between one another and groan.

"It´s too complicated" I say

"What age are you?" he says laughing but then I raise my hand.

"I think I'm fourteen? No, fifteen?" I frown at him "What age am I?"

"You´re acting weird" he says as he crouches in front of me, un doing the laces and pulling out the boot. "And you´re sixteen, by the way"

I remember something suddenly "Did you know drinking alcoholic drinks increases the ability of a watcher?" I laugh "That´s why you say I'm acting weird!" I exclaim

"So, you´re drunk?" he asks "Do you remember my name at least?"

I think for a moment "Uuuurrriiiiahhh?" I ask "yeah, Uriah. Nice name"

"And your name?" he insists

"Oh, my name?" I look at him with sarcasm "you really think I've forgotten my name?" I sigh "Cassie Holmes"

"You´re such in a good mood" he says sitting beside me "are you gonna be okay if I leave you alone?"

I move and rest my head, like a pillow, in his lap. "No," I yawn "stay with me" I feel my eyelids get heavier, and heavier, until I fall asleep.


End file.
